


Private Car Ride

by MindlessCake19



Category: Forza Horizon 3
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlessCake19/pseuds/MindlessCake19
Summary: A story of a racing festival.





	

Why is this car so slow? You even had Warren upgrade it with everything he had. It was only going 150 mph! You're going to kill Warren after this. He had better have a good explanation for why this thing was absolute trash. Your favorite Bugatti can't even hit 200 when you really need it. How shitty.

Your day was going to shit. Keira had lied and said you needed to go to Byron Bay for some stupid (and fake) race. That alone pissed you off. You were in the Outback just riding around in that bright red buggy of Warren's when she called you up. She was your girlfriend and hopefully your fiancee. Why was she lying to you? This was confusing and heartbreaking at the same time.

So, since you were in the area of the main part of the festival in Byron Bay, you drove on over to the place and should have had a simple car change. But no. Since your the big boss, the main racer, and not to mention pretty, of course you'll have fanboys and girls. That was obvious. That doesn't piss you off but the fact that some of them work for you and have important jobs that also involve you to be near them does. When you pulled up and said you wanted a Bugatti, some stupid fuck just stood there and gawked at you. She should have told someone to get the car out of the garage but no she just stood there! You, of course not having patience, walked off to do that yourself.

After having fought over the keys with some chick, you were ready for a long drive back to the Outback. The radio was turned down low, but still audible. Rock music filtered through the car. It was peaceful until the sudden sound of you sobbing cut threw the mood. Why you were crying, not even your own mind knows. The tears were somehow comfortable and didn't seem to bother you to much.

Fucking rocks were assholes and you wished you suddenly weren't in Australia. How many laws were you breaking, now? You didn't even know any of them. Well, you know one but you normally just break it anyway.

Asshole McGee was standing there as if he did nothing. Warren was going to die. Well, he had a chance to live as he moved aside the a bit and showed Keira in all her glory. She was always stunning even when she didn't try. Keira was just that kind of girl. And "That Kind of Girl" was just your type. She had that personality that some girls would die for. She was feisty yet soft at the same time, if that makes sense. 

Keira was talking to one of your mates and had your black and blue soccer shoes on. You were stuck on the line of either yelling at her for wearing them or kiss her and challenge her to a 1v1. If you could love her even more, that sight proved you could. Wait a second, she's terrible at soccer. Why is she wearing your indoor shoes? That doesn't make any sense. She was planning something, you could tell. 

Stepping out of the Bugatti, you immediately walk over to your love and wrap your arms around her. Keira blushes a bit. It might have been from the heat but you couldn't truly tell from your position from behind her. You look over just in the nick of time to see the lad Keira was talking to. He looked uncomfortable but as soon as he saw you looking at him he looked over at Warren and started a conversation. You'll have to thank him later for the opportunity to steal Keira.

You finally saw your festival and almost stopped to look at what you had accomplished. Naturally, your a humble woman but this sight made you so proud and you just wanted to show the entire world your success.

"I want to talk to you somewhere private, Ma colombe."

She immediately unwrapped my arms from her waist to drag me back to my car and shoved me in. She must be mad or something, shoving me in here head first. Whatever, I'll talk to her about that later. She plops in on the passenger's seat and you make sure she buckles because you're a good girlfriend. We're off before she can mother you over your safety and not wearing a seat belt.

"Why'd you take me away from my job? I need to do that," she said it so bitterly it hurt me."We're in private and you're still not talking. Say something, dammit!"

You take in a deep breath and make sure she notices it. You want her but if she doesn't want you anymore, you'll have to learn to take a broken heart. Another deep breath. You don't even know why you're taking them anymore. You could just not breathe at all and die. Then you won't have to deal with the heartbreak that is to come. It hurt to have her be so mad and know nothing of your fears. Maybe she did. You'll never know.

"Why'd you lie, Keira? I thought we had agreed to not lie and tell secrets anymore. If you don't want this then tell me, don't lie to subtly drop hints that you want out of this relationship. I hate people who think that other people can read their minds when they don't want to say something important. If your someone like that, I don't want to be with you." You said it so fast that you almost thought you hadn't said it.

You finally realized you said it when you looked over to your right and saw Keira emotionlessly staring out the window. She heard it, then. You wanted nothing more than to just stop the car and leave but you were in the middle of the highway so...

Keira finally looked over at you and you just felt you entire heart shatter. She looked like a scolded puppy. It was not a look that suited her. She looked best when she was smiling and laughing. This was not a side of Keira you had ever seen...

This is the nightmare you keep waking up from. You're in a hospital bed with a nurse in a corner sleeping in the chair. Your plane had crashed and almost no one escaped with their life. You were one of the few. 

After your argument with Keira, you drove yourself to the airport and left Keira with the car and a Horizon Festival to manage on her own. Neither of you spoke. You had just parked, thrown her the keys, and left. The entire Horizon Festival died after you left and there were no more after Australia. All the cars were sold and the money went to charity.

You die in a few days and no one remembers you. Except for Keira. She was so heartbroken and felt so guilty for your death she killed herself to be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma colombe means my dove in French. And I am so sorry. Story got so dark.


End file.
